The Great Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt
by MisterMakar
Summary: Fred and George turn up on Harry's seventh year, and a year-round game begins!
1. Find me a Folio Bruti

**Chapter One: Find Me the Folio Bruti**

It was Harry's last year at Hogwarts. He had been looking forward to taking his NEWTs, and now he was ready. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, he went up to the common room only to find that everyone was gathered around a table, and Fred and George were on top of it.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Ginny.

"We'll tell you in a second," yelled George.

Fred cleared his throat and began, "Hello everyone! It's great to be back at Hogwarts! Anyway, this message is for sixth and seventh years only! I repeat, sixth and seventh years only! For you sixth and seventh years, we're going to have a bit of a scavenger hunt. This will last the whole year. Each week, we will give you an item to find. We're pretty sure we're the only people to have these items. For instance, this week's object is the Folio Bruti, I book containing information on how to beat certain creatures! We have hidden only three of these in the castle. The first person to find a Folio Bruti and bring it back to us gets 500 points! Second to find it gets 400 points, and third to find it gets a mere 100 points. If you don't find an object right away, don't worry."

"Now," said George, "let me explain where we're going to hide these. They won't be outdoors, ever! Also, they will not be in the dungeons or the entrance hall. They can be, however, anywhere else. Stay tuned to the notice board each week - we'll post one clue there every Wednesday. So, who wants to play?"

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all shot their hands up in the air. "Okay, so you four will be playing. Good luck, guys, and remember, find us the Folio Bruti! Here's a hint, since it's Wednesday anyway - _Search the common room. _Well, that's all I can say. Oh yeah, if any of the other Gryffindors find it before you, they will not have it. However, you can get hints from them if you like. So, go on, start searching!"

Suddenly, the four of them ran around the common room. "They're in secret places... sometimes hidden passages and such, okay?" Hermione got an idea. Looking at the fire, she muttered _"Glacius!" _which revealed a small room behind the fire. Hermione crawled in, and didn't come out. After three minutes, she came out, clutching the Folio Bruti in her arm. "Thought it might be there, I caught you guys using Glacius to freeze Peeves two years ago."

"Excellent, Hermione," said George.

George tapped his wand on the chalkboard and there, in big white letters, was:

_1. Hermione Granger, 500 pts_

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sped up. Harry looked inside a cupboard, and there he found a bottle of Butterbeer. He grabbed for it, thinking it may help him, only to feel his feet rising off the ground. A wave of green light flashed at him, and - he fell.

He was in a small room, and he guessed that he had just set up a Portkey for the scavenger hunt. There, in the middle of the room, was the Folio Bruti. He touched the bottle again, and transported back to the common room.

"Well done, that was the hardest to find, too!" George appeared from behind Harry. Fred tapped his wand on the chalkboard, and it read:

_1. Hermione Granger, 500 pts  
2. Harry Potter, 400 pts_

Ron cursed under his breath and look through the common room. He must have noticed something, because he got a big grin. Ginny, however, rushed up to a little dragon statue that Ron was also running too. Ron tripped and snapped his wand. "Great!" he yelled, but Ginny didn't notice. She ran faster and faster... _"Avifors!"_she yelled. The dragon statue turned into a big, bright bird and flew off, revealing a crawlspace. Ginny, crawled in, then returned to the common room with a huge grin. She was clutching the Folio Bruti. "Damn it," Ron muttered.

The chalkboard now read:

_1. Hermione Granger, 500 pts  
2. Harry Potter, 400 pts  
3. Ginny Weasley, 100 pts  
4. Ron Weasley, 0 pts_

"That's enough for today. See you next week!" Fred and George hurried out of the Common Room. "I can't believe I tripped! I would have had it!"

Harry went to bed, looking forward to Sunday. This was going to be one fun year...


	2. Find me a Patronus Statue

**Chapter Two: Find Me the Patronus Statue**

Sunday arrived, and Harry was very anxious. He had to beat Hermione! He was walking up to the common room, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"So, Potter! I believe you are part of the Gryffindor scavenger hunt?"

"Yes, but that really isn't your business Malfoy."

"But it is, Potter! You see, the champion from each house battles at the end of the term. I have a feeling Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will both suck, but I know you. You're going to be your heroic self and win it for your team... I suppose you're in the lead."

"No, second place. Now will you leave?"

"Second place?! Ha! That's so wimpy..." and Draco trotted off.

Harry walked into the common room. It was a bright sunny day, perfect for some scavenger hunting around the castle. He walked into the castle. He hadn't seen Hermione, Ron, or Ginny all day. Were they already hunting? He looked at a sign on the notice board:

**_To: Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron_**

_Meet us in the secret area behind the fire (Hermione knows) at 7:00. To make sure you have read this, please sign your name below._

_Fred and George_

Harry looked down. There, he saw three signatures, none of them his own. He signed, and then went off to look for Ron and Hermione. He looked in the Transfiguration corridor, and to his surprise he found Neville there, practicing his Sufflifors spellbook.

"Heya, Harry..." he said.

"Hey Neville. You haven't seen Hermione or Ron, have you?"

"Yeah, I have. Hermione's down in the grounds, I think she said something about looking for doxy eggs, and Ron's in that secret area. You know, behind the fire."

"Okay, thanks." He ran up to the common room. Why was Ron in the place Fred and George had told them all to meet?"

"_Glacius!_" he muttered and crawled inside the fire place.

"Hi Harry!" He turned around to see Ron.

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just taking a look at the Folio Bruti. It's really interesting, it's got ways to destroy all kinds of monsters."

"Yeah?" He took a look at the page Ron was reading. It was about doxies, which had been peculiar because Hermione was looking for doxy eggs.

"Are you helping Hermione with these?"

"Yeah. I need to know how to get them off the trees. I have to hide in here because Fred and George will kill me if they catch me taking there book..."

"Couldn't you just use _Carpe Retractum_?"

"Oh, I guess so. It's what it says in the Folio Bruti anyway. Well, I'm going into the grounds. Wanna come with me?

"Sure"

Soon, seven o'clock arrived. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the common room at the same time. "Hey guys! Ready to find your next item?"

"Oh yes!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Alright. What we want you to find is a Patronus Statue. We've hidden them all over the astronomy tower, so if you're ready, you can go. Ron, Ginny, you two go first. Harry, you about 20 seconds after them, then Hermione, you go 20 seconds after Harry."

Before Harry knew it, he was running up the astronomy tower. He yelled out, "Anyone here?!" and got a high-pitched "Yeah!" Harry looked up to find Ginny. "Hey! Is Ron here?"

"Oh, no. I lost him in the grounds. How about Hermione, is she here?"

"Nope. Anyway, I'm going off to look. I think there's a portkey in here, you know? Like the butterbeer? I mean, even if we don't find it today, we still have all week, and a clue on Wednesday!"

It was nine o'clock, and time to go back to the common room. Harry got back, only to see everyone was sleeping. He glanced at the chalkboard to see if anyone had found anything:

_1. Ginny Weasley, 600 pts  
2. Hermione Granger, 500 pts  
3. Harry Potter, 400 pts  
4. Ron Weasley, 0 pts_

Apparently Ginny had found the first Patronus statue. Harry, thinking he should try and go up to the tower where Ginny was, went off to bed.


	3. Find me a Patronus Statue cont

**Chapter Three - Find Me a Patronus Statue Cont.**

**Small warning: Ron is obsessed with swearing in this chapter. He's says the S word, A word, and the word 'bastard'. If this offends you, please don't read.**

Harry woke up the next day, eager to search again. However, he had Double Potions and Double Divinations. "Great, a full day with the Slytherins." Ron and Harry walked down to the dungeons.

Harry and Ron arrived early, which was unusual, especially at potions. However, he met Draco Malfoy at the Potions entrance.

"Oh look, it's Third-Place Potter. Losing to two girls are you?"

"Shut up, your fat ass-" Ron punched Malfoy.

"Ha! You are pathetic, both of you. I have found out you still have no points, Weasel."

He turned back to Harry. "Or is it you still miss your godfather? Sirius, wasn't it?"

"SHUT UP, OR I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOU!"

"Oh, I'm so scared..."

"Get away! Just go! Ahh! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE? _Rictusempra!_"

Draco flew backwards, and ran off.

"Load of shit, I'm telling you-"

"Ron! What's with you and swearing?!"

"Sorry... but Draco Malfoy is being a bastard-"

"RON!"

"Sorry... ass-face..."

"Augh!" Harry stormed out of the room.

He went into potions and sat in the back with Hermione, Neville, and Seamus. Ron sat two rows up, avoiding Harry as best as he could.

Professor Snape walked into the room. "Raise your hand if you are in your house Scavenger Hunt..."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all put their hands up. For Slytherin, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and a sixth year whom Harry did not know had their hands in the air. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Flitch-Fletchley, and Zacharias Smith all played for Hufflepuff. When everyone saw who was playing for Ravenclaw, they giggled. It was just Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood.

It took everyone about 2 minutes to notice that Ginny, Luna, and Padme shouldn't be here. "Yo, what are they doing here?" shouted Goyle.

"That is not your business... Now, you, playing will get an automatic "Exceeds Expectations" on your NEWT if you get at least 3,000 points... You three can get out now."

The rest of the class was it's usual, boring self. Divination wasn't much better.

"Time to read your fortune... one of you... Harry! You... will... find what you seek!"

This raised Harry's hopes. Would he be second place in the scavenger hunt this week?

Ron, Harry, and Hermione proceeded up the astronomy tower stairs. Harry went up toward where he saw Ginny, while Hermione and Ron went to the left corridor. Harry found an odd looking door, he whispered _"Alohomora!" _and it opened. There, he found a small book, and a hole in the wall that would fit a mouse.

Was he supposed to transfigure this book into a mouse. He tried it, _"Snufflifors!" _and the book went in and threw out a statue of a small, clear stag. "Yes, a patronus statue!" He ran down the corridor, and ran up the grand staircase, running... running...

_"Wendelin the Weird!"_

The fat lady slid over her frame, and soon Harry was back in the common room. "Awesome, Potter," said Fred. Again, he tapped his wand on the board:

_1. Harry Potter, 800 pts  
2. Ginny Weasley, 600 pts  
3. Hermione Granger, 500 pts  
4. Ron Weasley, 0 pts_

Hermione waited for either Ron or Hermione. He heard footsteps, and soon Ron came in yelling, "Yeah! I found it!" George grinned a small grin:

_1. Harry Potter, 800 pts  
2. Ginny Weasley, 600 pys  
3. Hermione Granger, 500 pts  
4. Ron Weasley, 100 pts_

Hermione came in, dissapointed. "Well, still third place. I'm not out of it yet, neither is Ron. We'll beat you two!" And the four of them gave a high-five.


End file.
